vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icier/Archive4
CVN I can't access into #CVN, could you please help me?--CλVλX 08:52, June 30, 2017 (UTC) : Are you being thrown into #wikia-overflow? Try typing /join #cvn-wikia and if that throws you to #wikia-overflow again try registering your nick. -- -shaped 08:58, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::How I can registed my nick?--CλVλX 09:05, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Again, that is.....--CλVλX 09:13, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::: Try looking at the link I posted. Basically what you have to do is type /msg NickServ REGISTER and then go to your email to verify it and then type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY to log in. -- -shaped 09:16, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yes. But I haven't yet understand where I should registed?--CλVλX 09:19, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::: While you're in IRC, type these commands in your message box in any channel. That's how registering on IRC works. -- -shaped 09:21, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :Ok. Im registed but why I can't access...--CλVλX 14:40, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I resolved, thank you.--CλVλX 07:53, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Great! I am not too IRC savvy so my help would of been minimal. Glad it's been fixed! Thanks to the people who assisted you. Thanks THANK YOU!!!! Thank you for your help! Yours Truly Valenthyne (talk) 00:53, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :No worries glad it is taken care of now. I had some help with Jr Mime with cleaning everything up there as well. Should be good now! Assistance Howdy Ripto22475, not entirely sure but regardless. He's trying to make sock accounts for me that do not create sockpuppet accounts to evade bans, bypass bans, abuse multiple accounts after you were banned and he is banned by the staff members, VSTF members and the admins. After all, he is also Hussein-Sonic, who is globally blocked due to ToU violation and you might end up being blocked globally as well. Plus, one of the accounts of other Hussein accounts that have already blocked. I was just wondering, if he could be dealt with? Noobsaibot22 (talk) 18:39, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Ayy partner. Would you please provide a link to the user(s) and wiki in question? ::http://mortalkombatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hussein-Sonic http://mortalkombatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5918 ::The user and wiki in question. However, IshyRoze banned him because of disrespect alongside his friend for Hussein-Sonic, Nickrivera85. Noobsaibot22 (talk) 19:52, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::User Noobsaibot22, is in fact Hussein-Sonic, it's not hard to guess. Seriously, you go around lying to staff and members. You're complaining about yourself... The way he types and tells people they will be banned for some random reason gives him away. Changing your name and making new accounts, won't fool anybody. http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JohnsToilet One of Noobsaibot22's accounts that has been banned. ::::Yes, it was one of the alternate accounts on the wiki that FANDOM Staff banned him because of bypassing bans due to having alternate accounts. Noobsaibot22 (talk) 10:13, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::You just admitted to being a sock puppet... :Seriously, get out. This guy is not mine. Noobsaibot22 (talk) 11:28, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the report. Handled. :::I apologize for this little bout, on your page. It's unacceptable behavior on my part. ::::It is all fine. Alora Wiki Just for asking, could you please protect this?--CλVλX 15:52, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Protected. Thanks for the report! Yo Hi, Ripto. Just a quick request. Could you remove the vandalism on this users profile page? Thank you in advance. Munchvtec (talk) 05:12, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Certainly positively can do! Finished. Thanks for the report. ::Much appreciated ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 06:11, September 12, 2017 (UTC) RE: IRC report Regarding post on my profile. Hello there, thank you for getting in touch with me regarding my IRC report. The wikia owner and the remaining moderation team have managed to verify ourselves that no block evasions have occured after our own investigations, I would like to apoligise for any inconveniance this has caused. RadElert (talk) 07:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Thnx! --The QLord (talk) 04:15, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Nods. No worries and you're welcome. UserProfile spam at Wikia Travel -Nepalplanettrek Hello I think w:c:travel:user:Nepalplanettrek user profile spam was not deleted ★ Anoop ' ✉ ' 14:31, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Cleaned. :) Spam User Hi Ripto. Just came to inform you that a user on the TTTE Wiki (by the name of Record98) has been spamming categories on photos. Whenever he gets blocked, he creates another account to avoid it, and does the same thing. It's now getting out of hand, as he keeps creating so many accounts, as seen on the block list: http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3ABlockList, and he keeps coming back. I think he might need a global block to prevent this from happening. SteamEngineFan (talk) 08:00, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Applied a block range. If they come back with more accounts to edit - you are welcome to list those specific account names to me and I'll look into it. :) Spam This user please, thanks. Munchvtec (talk) 01:45, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thanks for your report! Vandal Vandal at the Coraline Wiki * http://coraline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/OrinWillTakeUrWiki * http://coraline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/103.24.208.246 this person has been using many different accounts just to repeatly spam and ruin the wiki. I am not a staff member there so i can't do anything. Can you block him please? thanks --LittleJackk (talk) 09:59, November 3, 2017 ::Thanks for finding them. It's been taken care of. Appreciate your help! Vandal on Tugs Wikia Hello Ripto22475. I came to inform you that there is a user http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/User:El_Ieuan on the Tugs Wikia who has been constantly vandalising pages, he keeps spamming unneeded photos on pages. The admins on that wikia Only come on once a month, and he won't stop. I think he might need a ban to prevent this from happening. DragonTrain17 (talk) 09:14, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :Would you please link some edit examples to the vandalism happening? I was unable to find any bad edits. So if you would point them out, it would help me assist! Sockpuppet May you please block this sockpuppet on cc User:WILLY WONKA FLAVOR, he was trolling on ccc but left. thanks! User:Spongebobvstheloudhouse :Hey, who are they a sock of? Hi Can I ask a favor? on the admin test wiki, I tested the import thing, and I got a massive import of categories http://admintools.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weapons Are you able to delete them en-masse? Artix Kreiger (talk) 19:02, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :Hey I believe you can remove all those categories by using MassCategorization. There might be a better and faster way to remove them so I definitely would check with the brains over on the dev wiki. gratefulness Thank you for your intervention in blocking this vandalo, because when I realized the matter, my boss, who is the buro, was not there at the moment, even so my thanks. Homero el granjero (talk) 22:37, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :¡De nada! ::Okip sir. Homero el granjero (talk) 01:10, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Page lock Not sure if I can request a page lock here but I'll do so anyway. Some anons have been having a large edit war here and the wikia has no administration. Munchvtec (talk) 16:20, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hey when you say edit war, do you mean conflict of "which edit is better?" If that is the case, the vstf sadly can't intervene in that. If vandalism is happening, we can block the troublesome users. :Additionally, you or another user from the community may request adopting the wiki, which will grant administrator and bureaucratic rights to the successful party. A well-known troublemaker A well-known troublemaker by the name of DiegoSmilodon has resurfaced on FANDOM by the name of Kindlygirl. How do I know that? He self revealed his identity apparently he is mad because I and Kyuubikibakaizokudan were teasing DiegoSmilodon on his message wall. The only real reason as to why he is mad is because he is in fact DiegoSmilodon! :Yes, I am aware of that user and the the trouble they have been causing. I cannot help though as it falls out of jurisdiction of the vstf since it is a social issue. Please report Diego socks (and any trouble he is causing) to with links and evidence to help staff investigate. :Additionally, please do not edit over other user reports. We will handle them. They are not valid to begin with. Ignore KKDisney and report harassing behavior to Special:Contact. ::The user Kindlygirl is encouraging Coolot1 to report me but it is them who keeps insulting me and saying me to shut up! http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1358580#33 Davidjimnez (talk) 22:06, December 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, staff will investigate the situation as needed. Ignore them and don't get involved in their drama. You'll look better if you don't communicate with them. Vandal This user has been going all across anime related wikias with sockpuppets changing release dates. Munchvtec (talk) 19:05, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thanks for the report. ::Another sock of the account causing trouble. Munchvtec (talk) 02:47, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks! I blocked them and their IP. Should hopefully help. Re:Adding back reports Hey Riptoze, I'm sorry, I just noticed. I reported a comment when I noticed I misread it, so I went to remove it when I accidentally removed your contribution. I'm glad you fixed it. Thanks for understanding! Sprye (talk) 17:25, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Sockpuppets SalvadorNavarro has been creating sockpuppets on Greenytoons Universe Wiki to vandalize pages. His sockpuppets include SalvadorTheBest, SalvyIsBack, and two impersonation accounts of me, Timebomb193potato and Timebob193potato. Please globall him. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (talk) (Dongwa's boyfriend) 02:26, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :Hello! I have blocked some IP ranges on Greenytoons Universe to slow down the abuse of multiple accounts. Regarding the impersonation accounts, would you forward that to ? Staff will block the impersonation accounts. Doubts Hello Ripto http://vstf.wikia.com/?diff=115143 on this revision you said both wiki weren't spam w:c:atsutra:Detailed information on atsutra.com seemed spam to me.thanks and one more thing w:c:travel:Message_Wall:Moroccandeserttrips.com would you remove avatar of user which has URL on it. ★ Anoop ✉ ' 19:19, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for double checking. I didn't see that article page. I checked with staff since the website didn't exist and they closed it. They did not apply a global block since it was from 2014. For the spam masthead, looks like a staff member blocked them. Cleared. More block evasions by Michele https://pastebin.com/aVrP9tjM (I'm leaving this on your talk page because the user just clogs up the account creation at the moment so I feel it's not suitable for Report:Vandalism -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 21:23, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting. Yeah, those accounts have an IP that is already blocked there. They can still create accounts (per the FANDOM update to blocking) but they can't edit/contribute on the wiki. So you're still safe! :: Oh, that explains why they haven't been editing for a while now. Thanks. -Lucky 21:36, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem. Better to ask than assume! :::: They're back under a new range it seems. Also, Happy New Year! -Lucky (��) 12:02, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::They are a determined bunch. Okay, blocked again. Let's hope they catch on to the message by now. Thanks and Happy New Year's! :::::: another new IP address. By the way, do you have a Discord? -Lucky (��) 15:26, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Another one blocked! Yes, I do. Are you on the Wikia Community Discord? I am in there. :: Well, I'm on now. -Lucky (��) 22:39, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Closing wikis How often do wikis get closed? — MechQueste talk 16:51, January 2, 2018 (UTC) : Mostly daily. At least a few times a week. Rappy 16:52, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for informing me of your response, I greatly appreciated that and found it helpful. Zane T 69 (talk) 00:03, January 4, 2018 (UTC) My Concerns of A Troublemaker Hi Ripto :), I have a concern about this person his name is Golfpecks256 and I have a feeling he is trying to be an impersonator by acting like he has authority over everyone. He says he is apart of the VSTF and that he works across FANDOM. He often emphasizes the fact that he is giving out people warnings.... he doesn’t even have a thing next to his username that says he is a Staff or VSTF . Please can you look at it: http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20774 and block him since this is getting on my nerves. Also never consider him to join the VSTF, he is just unworthy and he harrasasses people with intimidating warnings on their message walls. In this thread you will see the kind of harassing warnings he gives out: http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20774. How is he even giving out warnings if he doesn’t have authority? Is it true he was sent by the VSTF for a spam filter? :I never said I was part of the VSTF. I said I check the IRC channels and I was just a bit angry so apologies for that. I was just a bit annoyed Daniellewiki badge farmed and I revert cross-wiki vandalism across the fandom network. Sorry for any confusion. Plus, that wasn't an official warning either. —- 'Golfpecks256 [ Talk • ] ::Hi all, I'd like to clear up some confusion first. Generally, we as the VSTF leave excessive edits that are spammy like 'badge farming' to local administrators, so it is definitely best to wait for Brendan Boman or AnnasElephants to deal with this issue. As for helping the VSTF, users frequently monitor the IRC activity feeds and Golfpecks here has found these edits via these feeds. They aren't intentionally stalking. ::This particular issue is not something the VSTF generally deal with - we expect users who help out to help out only with advertising spam and vandalism, and not local issues like badge farming. We also encourage users to be polite and courteous to other users, and respect local policies. We all shouldn't be authoritative towards others - even us VSTF are just local editors like you. ::So - Davidjimnez, please wait for local admins for a response. Golfpecks, please review Policies - these are what we as the VSTF deal with, and we generally do not take any action for social issues like these. I hope this clarifies the situation for both of you. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:21, January 12, 2018 (UTC)